


let our love blaze the way

by addledAuthor (Liamchip)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamchip/pseuds/addledAuthor
Summary: a commission for dichii on amino!





	let our love blaze the way

You had been planning this dinner for- well, to be honest only a day or so. But still, it took a long time! At least, to you it did. You’re now just waiting on Abel, because as much as you two love each other, he doesn’t trust you to drive because you’ve got super reckless tendencies. You know that it’s true, but you still tend to mock him for how protective he can be. Sure, you’ve broken nearly every bone in your body, but that doesn’t mean that you don’t have impulse control goddamnit! Or you like to pretend that you do. In reality, you tend to do whatever the hell you feel like, whenever you’d like. Maybe that’s why Abel had been surprised at you asking him out. You don’t think that you’ve ever planned anything that wasn’t for your youtube channel. Speaking of youtube, you cursed silently under your breath. You had forgotten to start publishing your new video! You run inside and dash up your stairs to your room, spinning in your chair a couple of times.

You pull up your youtube channel and start to upload the video and wow look now you’re watching a video on how to make a dragonfruit milkshake that doesn’t taste like garbage. You hear an engine pull up and then your phone buzzes in your pocket. You pull it out and send Abel a quick message, telling him that you’ll only be second before you go back to being enraptured by the video. It quickly becomes five as you decide to actually glance at the clock and holy shit you just made Abel wait five minutes. You jump out of your chair, sending it spinning across the room as you sprint down the stairs and out the door. You quickly run and hop into the passenger seat of Abel’s car.  
“Sorry about taking so long!” You say cheerily, putting your seatbelt on.   
“Its fine.” Abel replies quietly, starting to drive. You point out all the signs that you see advertising the most useless products, and you need every single one of them right now. Of course, Abel doesn’t pull over for any of them despite your begging, but you make a mental note of where you saw the ads. His hand is warm against your thigh as he drives, heading to the address that you had sent him yesterday. You keep looking around, used to the comfortable silence that pervades when you’re with Abel. But it feels… different somehow. You look over at him and he looks genuinely unhappy for some reason. You know that it’s been a very long time since you two have been on a date, but you thought that he would be happy about it. Surprisingly, you didn’t speak up about it. You leaned your head against the window as he drove. You pulled out your phone and started looking through some of the shitty meme accounts you follow, feeling slightly hurt. You can see a familiar set of buildings up ahead and start to get excited again, because the food at this place was simply phenomenal. Like, no matter how much you spoke you still couldn’t describe how good the food is. It makes you want to cry the biggest tears of joy you’ve ever experienced, the sheer pleasure of the taste of the noodles filling you with a sense of purpose and belongings. The noodles solve all of your life problems and okay that metaphor may have gotten pretty weird really quick. 

The point is, these noodles are fantastic and you would literally die for them. You spent so long zoning out and considering this huge rant that Abel was already parking. You grin at him, taking off your seatbelt and opening the door, climbing out before the car was even stopped. You did that fairly regularly, and you have received a couple of injuries, but like hell that was ever going to stop you. You quickly stepped onto the curb as you waited for Abel to climb out of the car. You heard the car beep as you held an arm out for Abel, smiling slightly as he held your arm gently. You walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. You opened the door and held it open for Abel who smiled gently at you as he walked by. You had already booked a reservation, in his name.

“Reservation for Abel.” You told the hostess with a smile, following her to your table. It was a table for two. You sat across from Abel and held his hand gently.   
“What are you gonna get?” You ask him, using your other hand to flip open the menu. You always looked through the menu, even though you already knew exactly what you would be getting. Abel flipped open his own menu to take a look. He had a scowl on his face which made you frown, as you really didn’t think he was happy.   
“Hey, are you okay?” You asked him. “You don’t look like you’re very happy to be here.” You continued. He sighed, closing his eyes for a second.   
“Of course I’m happy to be here.” He replies, which you don’t believe for a second.   
“It doesn’t seem like it.” You replied sourly, but your conversation is interrupted by your hostess. 

“What can I get for you?” She asked politely. You pretended to think for a second, before you passed her your menu.   
“I’ll get the shrimp rice noodles, extra spicy, please.” She nods, writing it down before turning to Abel. “I’ll get the teriyaki bowl.” He said quietly, his free hand down under the table. The hostess nods and walks away. You turn back to Abel with a slight frown.   
“I’m serious, are you okay? You seem distracted.” You asked him again.   
“I’m fine.” He insists. You lean back and cross your arms defiantly.   
“For some reason I doubt that very much.” You inform him.   
“Yeah well have I ever lied to you?” He challenged. You raised an eyebrow but had to concede that no, he hadn’t. Instead, you took a look around the restaurant.   
“Hey Abel, watch me run and jump over that wall over there.” You said, pointing at a small half-wall.   
“Nope. Not happening.” He said, tightening his grip slightly. You pout playfully, trying to give him puppy eyes. He didn’t budge though, still looking fairly displeased. You frown and lean over the table. 

“What’s up? And don’t tell me nothing. You aren’t acting how you normally would.” You asked him seriously. He seemed like he really just didn’t want to be out of the house, and he even looked kind of queasy. He sighs again and pulls his hand away from you gently.   
“I’m just tired. I had a long day. And I do love being here with you and spending time with you, but I kind of want to just be sleeping right now.” He told you quietly. You lean back, letting yourself process that. You didn’t get the chance to say anything back as your food came out of the kitchen, the hostess setting it down in front of you. Your debate temporarily forgotten, you grab your fork and scoop up some noodles.   
“Hey Abel, think I can balance my bowl on my nose as I eat?” You ask.  
“No.” He replies.  
“Too late.” You inform him, lifting the bowl gently and balancing it on your face. The balancing was easy, but the hard part was eating the food without spilling the entire bowl. Of course, you being you, you spill the bowl. And, lucky you! It shatters. 

“Oh.” Is your reaction as a hostess comes over. She quickly informed you that you were no longer welcome, and to please pay as you leave. You hang your head as you walk out, Abel trailing behind you. You pull out your wallet, pulling out some cash to cover the cost of the food you didn’t eat. You walk outside and towards Abel’s car, but he quietly grabs your arm and pulls you a different direction. You follow along in surprise, having never seen Abel take charge like this.   
“Where are we going?” You ask. He doesn’t reply, just slowing slightly so that you’re walking beside you instead of in front. He leans into you as you walk. You end up on a bike path through a small park, trees on either side of you. 

You’re admiring the scenery and trying to stop yourself from chasing any of the animals, when Abel stops in the middle of the path. You only notice when you feel a tug on your arm, and you turn around to face him. He lets go of your arm and takes a breath.   
“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. And honestly, Saka, I think I love you. I don’t think I could imagine what my life would’ve been like if I had never met you,” Your heart soared, a smile spreading across your face. “I’ve spent the past few weeks trying to plan this out. But you know how I am with anything that involves me leaving the house.” He managed a smile as he spoke.   
“It’s been forever since we’ve been on a date, which is why I thought that today would be the best day.” He slowly started to kneel, pulling his hand out of his pocket. You gasp sharply, covering your mouth with your hand.   
“Saka Kneller, I know I love you. Will you do me the honour of loving me, of marrying me?” He asked, opening a small, velvet case, Inside was a slim, gold band. A tear slips out of your eye. 

“Abel, I don’t think I’d be lying if I told you that marrying you would make me the happiest person in the world.” Not an explicit yes, but you don’t care, and as soon as Abel stood up, you launched yourself at him, wrapping him in a hug before giving him a fierce kiss.


End file.
